


The First Day

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party at camp for the DAO crew originally a one-shot but altered to work in my Rogue's Band of misfits story.<br/>The First day Annum: The beginning of the year, this holiday traditionally involves many visits to one's neighbors and family (this was once to "check" to make sure everyone was alive at least once a year in remote parts) and a town gathering to commemorate the year past (often accompanied by much drinking and merriment).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

I've just woken and head out of my tent for some tea. I notice Leliana is almost giddily happy this morning. I look at her with questioning expression on my face.  
"Don't tell me you forgot what today is," she gasps in horror.

I raise my hands and eyebrows in the renown I don't know gesture.

"Today is the first day!" She gasps, "We need to celebrate."  
I think back and she is correct it is the first day of the New Year. How could I have forgotten? "Lel," I try to reason, "how are we going to celebrate we are in the middle of nowhere."

"You just let me take care of that," she says brightly, "I stocked up at the last village, I also had Bodhan grab some extra supplies for this."

"Do you want me to help?" I ask hopefully. I noticed the others have already split not wanting to be roped in except for Alistair and Adela who is grinning manically. Wynne has her nose in the latest romance by Varric Tethras. The rest of the guys are sparring already, Morrigan is over at her fire, and Shale is watching Sten spar.

She thinks for a moment and then gets a cunning look in her eye, "No Elly, I think I have enough help go relax," she says grabbing a bottle of wine from her pack and pushing it into my arms.

"It's not even lunchtime yet," I protest.

"It's sunset somewhere," she teases waving me off.

I run to my tent and grab my money pouch and set off to see Bodhan. I also grab my knitting needles and some beautifully soft wool yarn obviously dyed a deliciously bright purple from deathroot. I should have enough time to knit a simple scarf.

I buy trinkets for the other companions and set off to the lake to knit in peace. I've just opened the wine and started casting on the scarf when Zev walks up carrying some clothes and his bathing items. I think the man has more potions and oils than I do.

"Mind if I bathe," He looks at me wickedly.

"Do as you wish, I've enough to keep me busy," I tease.

He chuckles, and crouches down to see what I'm doing. "Warden, I'm speechless," He says feigning surprise, "I wouldn't have taken you for a knitter."

I shake my head smiling never taking my gaze off my work, "It's better than needlepoint, I didn't have the patience for that fiddly stuff."

"So, Dear Warden," He says in his lovely accent drawing out the dear in the way I like, "What are you knitting?"

I stop and look over at him smiling, "Leliana is working so hard to throw a celebration today, I wanted to give her a special gift and the color suits her don't you think?"

He smiles appreciatively, "A thoughtful gesture … I hope I don't distract you too much from your project," He teases, "Would be a pity to drop a stitch."

"Oh I don't know," I reply looking up and smirking while knitting the next row; "I think can make sure you don't drown yourself and keep my place."

Zev snickers at my comment and retorts with, "If I decide to drown today, it is comforting to know I will be saved by most beauteous goddess."

I shake my head a chuckle, as he walks away to strip down to his lustrous cotton pants and set up his bathing supplies on a rock before jumping in the water. I have to admit the view is ...lovely. The open simple lace pattern I chose is coming along beautifully. I check the length and the amount of yarn I have left and take a swig of the wine. There will be enough yarn.

"You really should join me, Warden;" Zev calls teasingly, "The water is delightful."

I take another sip of wine looking up from the knitting, "It's quite ok, Zev, you just enjoy and I'll take in the view." I tease.

"As you wish, Warden," He calls back chuckling.

A few minutes later, he climbs out of the water and starts his long process of skin care within the protection of some trees. I admit to trying to steal a few glances at the handsome elf, every now and then trying to be as innocent I possibly can.By the time he emerges partially dressed as he has decided to leave his tunic off. That is a bit distracting. I am a little over the halfway point with the scarf. Zevran collects his bathing items and comes to sit next to me. He smells of allspice, patchouli, and sandalwood with a touch of tangerine. Shaking the distracting thoughts from my head, I take another swig of wine.

"Can I see?" He asks gesturing to the scarf. I nod finishing the row I'm working on and hand him the scarf. "It's so soft," he says with wonder, "How did you find wool so soft?"

"My mother had some special sheep," I reply quickly, not wanting to think about my deceased mother at the moment.

"And the pattern is perfect," He ways with astonishment. He hands the scarf back to me and I get right back to knitting it.

"May I?" He asks looking at the wine.

"Of course," I reply grinning, as I know damn well, he wanted the wine from the moment I opened it.

He looks at the much smaller ball of yarn worriedly, "Are sure it will be enough?"

"It will," I smile knowingly.

He watches me knit for some time and we sit in companionable silence. "You know knitting would be great dexterity exercise for the fingers," He notes lightly.

I grin at him stopping for a moment to take another sip of wine and hand the bottle to him. "Are you asking to learn, Zev?" I ask innocently looking back down at the knitting and continuing on.

"I might be," He says indifferently.

I stop again setting the knitting in my lap and give him an intense gaze, "if you wish to learn, I would gladly teach you Zev, and if you wish it will be our secret. My mother couldn't knit, it was my father who taught me, the sheep were hers but she got them for my father."

Zev looks astonished at this revelation, "Well not today," he finally says, "but definitely another day, I would like to learn. For now I will be happy to watch you, querida." He moves a bit closer to watch a bit more intensely. Although I can't help but wonder why…he's so interested, I let the thought go out of my mind and concentrate on the knitting as he is bit more than a distraction at this point. After a few more rows I stop again to check the length of the scarf. It's almost done I note looking at the length and the ball of yarn. I look at Zev and he wordlessly hands me the bottle and I drink.

"Something about watching you knit," he says dreamily, "is mesmerizing."

"Oh, How so?" I ask curiously finishing the next row.

"Your fingers are so graceful, they just dance," He tries to explain, "It is riveting, and they know exactly what to do, How your index finger just barely touches the tip of the needle after you wrap the yarn around it. You nimbly pull the loops through another loop. It's almost bewitching."

I blush slightly at his words and checking my yarn I decide it's time to cast off. I decide to take another swig of wine before I start the last row and finding my voice I say softly, "No one has ever put it that way before."

I bow my head blushing a bit more and start the last row. Zev watches in silence as I finish the last row. I pull in the end to hide it and hold it up inspecting my work. I wrap it around my neck to make sure it is long enough and it is perfect. I take it off and start folding it.

Zev takes my hands, "I want to see it finished," He says softly, "May I?" I nod wordlessly at him as he takes it and holds the scarf up to the late afternoon light watching how the light plays with the lace pattern.

"Beautiful, just like you," He says, as he delicately folds the scarf setting it on my bag of trinkets.

I blush again and look down again, "so I'm beautiful am I?" I murmur still looking at the ground.

"I say it because it's true, aside from your physical beauty which is something to behold," he says thoughtfully, " the fact that you would create a gift for someone, says a lot about you, you aren't just giving Leliana your knitting, you're giving her your time and love, and that is beautiful as well."

I blush even harder and stare at the ground so hard I think it will create hole, "Well she is trying so hard to create this party for us I wanted to let her know it was appreciated."

"She will know," he says firmly, taking his hand and tilting my head up, he gently kisses me. I am stunned for a moment and do nothing, but then I respond kissing him back. He pulls back with an almost ferocious look on his face and dives back in with an almost bruising kiss that I eagerly return. I wrap my arms around him pulling him in as runs his hands through my hair. He drops to my neck lightly kissing it until he gets to my ear.

"I have wanted to do that for some time, Bella" he whispers. I shudder into him.

"Elly, Zev come on we are ready to party!" Leliana calls out.

I blush guiltily, stepping back as Zev chuckles at the sudden interruption. "We will be there in a minute," Zev calls out. He reaches over kisses me briefly again and turns to get his things. I grab the scarf carefully putting it on top the trinkets in the bag and we head back to camp.

Once back at camp I stop by my tent to wrap the scarf in parchment paper and place it back in the bag. I head back out. Leliana has gone all out she decorated the camp with hanging ribbon like paper in spring colors and she must have managed to get our mages to put veilfire lights around the camp. She obviously borrowed some tables from Bodhan to set out what I could only call a feast. She went all out on liquor as well with one table dedicated to many bottles of wine and jugs of ale. As I walk over to set my bag down by a stump as Adela calls out, "hey it's time to eat!"

We line up buffet style and help ourselves to the amazing spread it must have taken Leliana, Adela, and Alistair some time (I assume that they watched Alistair closely when it came to cooking). I fill my plate and get some wine and have a seat. As I eat I listen to the good natured banter from the others. I think Leliana might have threatened to shiv anyone who started arguing, the thought makes me smile.

Leliana notes my musing and teases, "You were at the lake all day, Elly."

I blush slightly and set my now empty plate down, "Well someone did thrust a bottle of wine at me and tell me to go relax," I grin cheekily.

I realize that most of the group has finished eating so I grab the bag and start handing out my first day gifts.

For Alistair a carved stone warrior, He smiles as I hand it to him, but protests, "I didn't get anything for you Elly."

"No need," I say smiling brightly, "you obviously did a lot to help today, and give the rest of us a great meal and decorations."

Shale was gifted gold nugget; she holds it up to her face to inspect it and says "shiny!"

For Sten I found a nice portrait, as I know he is partial to art. "My thanks, Kadan," is his response.

Adela is an Orlesian warden and I realized quickly she loves slightly decadent Orlesian toiletries she squeals with delight as I hand her an ornate looking bottle of Orlesian perfume.

Ox was presented blank book of fine parchment and a pen with matching inkwell. The mages smiles, "Thank you, Elly."

I had noticed Tamlen's bow string was looking a bit worn so a new string with string wax is what I place in his hand; he looks a bit surprised and gently hugs me, "Thank you, Falon."

Leske receives a new dagger. He grins and flips it in his hand, "Much appreciated, Warden."

For Wynne, I found a copy of Varric Tethras' latest book Hard in Hightown; she looks at the book and at me, "very thoughtful," she says smiling.

Oghren gets some of ale I found in Wilhelm's Cellar, he looks at it and bellows, "this is a fine gift!"  
I giggle happily at him.

I also found another book by Varric Tethras for Rory, it's actually lesser known book called Darktown's Deal, a treaty of the complex situation between Orzammar, the surface dwarves and the Carta. He likes politics so I hoped he would like it. He smiles when I hand it to him, and looks it over quickly, looking back at me, he says, "You know me well, thanks Elly."

Morrigan gets a silver chain necklace she immediately puts on, "I…thank you," she says simply.

I give Zev an engraved gold bar, I had collected in my travels; He turns it over in his hands examining it. "I will treasure it," He says softly.

I had a hard time finding something for Cullen as he has about everything he needs and doesn't have any hobbies or collections I know of. So decided on new polishing clothes and a whetstone for his sword, He grins as I hand him the items, "this is just perfect."

Finally I come to Leliana; I pull the wrapped scarf out of the bag and hand the package to her. She sets it in her lap and proceeds to carefully unfold the paper around it. Pulling out the scarf she holds it up to the light and gushes, "Maker's Breathe, Elly, you spent all day making this didn't you?"

"She did," Zev confirms grinning.

"It's gorgeous and the color amazing," she raves wrapping it around her neck, "and so soft …where did you find wool this soft?"

"My mother's flock," I say quickly.

It seems she understands immediately, "I will cherish this gift, thank you" she says solemnly.

With the gift giving done, I walk back to the drink table and pour another glass of wine.

"I think it's high time for some music and dancing," Leliana calls out with a mischievous look on her face as she grabs her lute.

She starts with a lively song that had Adela dancing immediately. She grabs Leske who is protesting because he doesn't know how to dance. Alistair is trying to cajole Wynne away from her new book to dance and finally she concedes and dances with Alistair. I sip my wine smiling at the scene. Even Sten is tapping his feet. The mood is infectious.

Rory has come to stand by me, and he bows, "Will you dance with me Elly?" he asks offering his hand with a slight proper bow.

I grin at my friend, "I'd be delighted Rory, might as well put those dancing lessons mother insisted on to good use," I answer taking his offered hand.

Truth be told, I love dancing its movements can be like a used in fighting as well, depending on the style of dance. My dance teacher was amazing, I was taught all the noble dances that were expected but also other lesser used styles much to mother's chagrin.

We dance for a few songs and Cullen walks over and taps Rory's shoulder, "May I cut in?" He asks smirking.

"Of course," I grin wickedly spinning and putting Rory's hand in Cullen's. The men look at me shocked as I spin away. Then they shrug their shoulders and decide  
to dance together playing along with the joke, as I catch my breath and refill my glass. Zev sidles up to me, "I can see your dance card is full at the moment, dear warden, would you mind saving a dance for your assassin?" he grins cheekily.

"How can I not dance with my favorite assassin?" I facetiously gasp. "However I guess I should go save them," I joke gesturing to the two men dancing.

Zev snickers as he looks at the two men, "I'll hold you to that, Elly."

I walk out and tap Rory on the shoulder, "May I cut in?" I deadpan.

Rory pretends to debate for a moment and then chuckles, looking at Cullen who is grinning, "Of course."

As I dance with Cullen I look around, Rory is dancing with Wynn, and Alistair is sitting next to Leliana as she plays and sings. Adela is still working with Leske teaching him to dance. Sten and Ox are sitting a bit away from the dancers watching and eating cookies. Morrigan is watching the scene with an amused expression her face. Zev has disappeared for the moment. Shale has also moved away from the party toward the outskirts keeping watch I suppose. Then I see Tamlen, he looks a bit lost, and is fidgeting. When the song ends I thank Cullen for the dance and grab some more wine on my way over to sit beside Tamlen.

"Do the Dalish have celebrations with dancing?" I ask curiously sipping my wine.

He looks at me thoughtfully, "We do," He says smiling, "Bonding ceremonies are big celebrations as are births of children; we also have a huge celebration of the Arlathvhen."

"What is it the Arlathvhen?" I ask slowly trying to pronounce the strange word correctly.

He grins at my butchered pronunciation, "It is a gathering of all the clans, every 10 years all the clans gather and share any knowledge they might have found in their travels. It is a huge celebration lasting a week with feasting, wine, and dancing."

"Would you like to dance, Tamlen?" I ask hopefully.

He smiles a bit wistfully, "I'm afraid I don't know your shem dances they look similar to ours but different. I'm afraid of stepping on your feet."

"Well then teach me the Dalish way and hopefully I won't step on your feet too much," I reply grinning.

He smiles and stands up offering his hand, "shall we then, Falon?"

I set my glass down and stand up walking over to a space with a bit more room. Tamlen teaches me a traditional Dalish dance, and to my credit I only step on him once. We finally collapse with laughter after 4 songs.

"You are a quick learner," he says amused.

"I like to dance," I grin at him.

Adela comes and spirits Tamlen away to dance with her and I sit and sip my wine. I notice Alistair making his way over to me.

"Will you dance with me, Lady Cousland?" He teases bowing and offering his hand.

"Of course, my Prince," I say lightly jesting, as he smirks wryly.

I had to admit Alistair is good dancer, surprising really, he leads quite well. As he turns us I look over his shoulder, "Andraste's Ass," I whisper to him.

"What?" He whispers back.

"Don't say anything just, look," I whisper, turning us so he can see Morrigan is dancing with Cullen.

"Maker's Breathe," he exclaims softly upon seeing the apostate mage dancing with a templar. I see Leliana grinning manically at the scene. I look over and see  
Zevran has returned, "I told you so" He mouths out to me as I chuckle and shake my head.

The song ends and I am thirsty so leave Alistair to go back to Leliana as I take my glass and head over the table. Zevran is refilling his glass.

"Leliana was even able to get Antivan wine," He notes appreciatively.

"She really did go all out, didn't she?" I say enthusiastically.

He nods in agreement, "Would you like to try some?" He asks offering his glass.

I take the glass and take a sip of the wine, it has been made with berries and is sweet, but has an earthly quality, almost like chocolate, and it is smooth, creamy. "I understand why you feel Ferelden drinks swill," I affirm with surprise.

He grins and fills my glass with the Antivan wine. We stand and enjoy watching the dancers, Tamlen is teaching Adela Dalish dance, and Leske is trying to impress Wynne with his dancing skills. Alistair is at his post beside Leliana, Ox and Sten haven't moved but have started eating the pie. Rory is dancing with Morrigan and it looks as if Cullen taking a break and getting snack. Oghren is now dancing as well, it's a bit frightening really as he refused to dance before, and I wonder briefly how drunk he is.

As Zevran and I enjoy the wine, Oghren dances his way over to me and stops looking like he wants to say something, "you there, aye you" He slurs looking at me, "I've been watching you, where can I get some sauce for that rump roast?"

Holding back a snicker, I look at Zevran who is grinning from ear to ear and stifling his urge to laugh as well.

"Right here, you mad dwarven stallion," I proclaim grinning cheekily.

"Go and make yourself ready, woman," He says swaying, "I'll be right there to see to it." With that the drunken dwarf falls over, passed out, I can't hold my laughter any longer and I start giggling, which turns into full-blown laughter. Zev is laughing just as hard as I am and we lean on each other for support. By this time everyone else is watching the spectacle as well and most are laughing or chuckling at the scene. Even Sten seems amused. He walks over and picks up the passed out dwarf, scowling as the dwarf's notorious odor hits his nostrils and quickly deposits him in his tent.

Once Oghren is safely in his tent, the music resumes. Zev drains his glass and turning to me as I'm sipping the delicious wine, says "I think it is time for us to dance, querida."

I look at him thoughtfully and drain my glass as well, "You may be right," I agree smiling.

I take his offered hand and move to where the other dancers are. "I must warn you, Warden, that in Antiva we dance a bit differently than Fereldans do," He smirks suggestively.

I blush slightly at his provocative demeanor, "Well show me then, Zev," I tease lightly.

He turns me around pulling my back flush with chest; the sudden contact makes me blush a bit deeper as this was similar to the dancing mother did not approve of. Then taking my left hand in his right, he spins me out and lets my hand go. I decide to let the thought go and smirk for a moment; I know exactly what he is doing. I walk toward him looking into his honey gold eyes and run my hand from his shoulder down his chest, gracefully rolling my hips as I do so. He looks surprised for moment and smirks at me. He takes my hand and spins me to right. As he lets go I do one more spin and bend my knees slightly posing sensuously in front of him as I move my hands over my head. He dances over to me grabbing my face with his hands making me look up in what looks to be an intimate embrace. Looking at me intently he says, "So you know this dance, Bella."

I stand as he lets go of my face, I as step around him, running my hand across his shoulders, "My dance teacher was Antivan," I offer roguishly.  
"Good," he teases as I am now standing in front of him again. He grabs me around the waist leaning forward so I have to bend back, I drape a leg over his hip, and he looks at me approvingly as I bend back further almost touching the ground. I come out of the dip and he looks at me hungrily, and spins me several times in succession, then he lets go I continue to spin and run my hands up the sides of my body as I roll my hips looking at him; I smirk and beckon him with a finger. As he dances over, I note that no one else is dancing, we have become the spectacle.

I look at him wantonly as he pulls me into him again and I drop and run my hands up his legs to his chest, while rolling my hips. As I come to standing he gracefully steps behind me and takes me around the waist with his head just above my shoulder, "your teacher taught you well, Bella" He says in a lowered husky tone. I just smirk knowingly as we do a few steps in close contact before he spins me again before pulling me back in. We come back together, I roll my body sinuously ghosting my hands down his body, as he pins my eyes to his with an intense look. I no longer care if we are making scene, it's just Zevran and I…and our dance.

We both step out and pose, he spins me back in so my back is pressed to his chest, he chuckles wickedly as he runs his hands along my sides lightly but purposefully brushing my breasts on the way to my waist causing me to shudder slightly. I turn my head to look breathlessly at him as I wrap my leg around his hips and my arm around his neck. I drop my head back to his shoulder. He leans forward; I bend at the waist in large circle bringing my hands down in front of me as he holds my hips to steady me. As I raise my body I lift my hands over my head placing one arm around his neck. I reach over with the other had turning his face toward mine, gazing at him intently.

"Bella?" He asks huskily with heated questioning gaze. I nod in agreement. He grasps my waist firmly and I lift my other foot gracefully as he slowly turns my body draped over his. I put one foot down and start to right myself as he turns us a bit faster, putting my other foot back on the ground I turn so that we are facing each other. His gaze is hooded with desire; wrapping my arms around his neck we spin over the ground his arm pulling me in just below my shoulder blade. He lets go again and I spin away, and turn to look at him suggestively. I walk toward him rolling my hips tantalizingly. I touch his waist and push him back slightly, he grins at this little game and steps back a few feet.

I walk toward him again, this time taking his waist and turning him with me as well look into each other's eyes. I step back and he grabs my hands pulling me in. I can tell the song is coming to an end. We dance close in normal form for a few steps, looking at each other with unspoken passion and then he steps in. I understand; I wrap my outer leg against his hip tilting my hips against his hip sensuously. "Minx," I hear him growl slightly, as he lets go of my hand and drops the other one running it from my shoulder blade to my waist, I bend into the dip deeply, grinning wickedly, as I press harder into his hip. As I come out of the dip, and stand he spins me out to stand beside him and takes a bow, I smile and curtsy to our stunned companions who start clapping. We look at each other breathlessly grinning. Zev leans over and whispers lasciviously, "We need to dance again, amada."


End file.
